Desde el Edén
by Loba blanca
Summary: Llevan en la Tierra desde el principio de los días, y el encontrarse de vez en cuando es inevitable... con todo lo que ello conlleva.
1. Roma - 41 AD

Mi idea era hacer un repaso de situaciones que hubiesen podido ocurrir en cada uno de los encuentros de Crowley y Azirafel a lo largo de los 6.000 años que llevan en la Tierra. Quería historias cortas que pudiesen coexistir con lo contado en la serie (a parte de algún guiño al libro).

Espero haber acertado en algo, aunque la duración de alguna se me fue de las manos. Con lo sencillo que parecía todo en mi mente!

**Roma - 41 DC**

(Crowley se ha "dejado tentar" por la invitación de Azirafel)

Habían cerrado el restaurante de Petronio.

Literalmente les habían echado. Y apoyado el uno en el otro, borrachos como cubas, habían salido haciendo eses a buscar algún lugar abierto en el que vendiesen cualquier cosa medianamente bebible.  
Callejearon sin un rumbo fijo, riendo y cantando hasta que desde un portal oscuro salieron unas chicas ligeras de ropa que les cortaron el paso. Tras unas carantoñas y coqueteos, les arrastraron de la mano a una taberna de aspecto sucio y decadente con una clientela más sucia y decadente aún. Tras media hora intentando llamar su atención en vano, fueron a buscar otros hombres a los que engatusar.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayan prohibido volver a Proto ..., Pretro ... Petronio! - reía medio ofendido Azirafel apretando una jarra vacía contra el pecho.

Se acercó el vaso que bailaba peligrosamente en su otra mano a los labios y luego se dio cuenta de que Crowley estaba allí. Le señaló tirando casi todo el contenido de su vino.

-¡Túúú, eres una maaala influencia!

-¿Yoo? -exclamó Crowley intentando llenar torpemente de nuevo el vaso del ángel. -Fuiste tú el que me invitaste.

-¡Cierto! -asintió Azirafel muy serio. -Perdone usted, caballero.

-Además, es mi trabajo- concluyó Crowley quitando importancia al asunto con un pomposo gesto. -Aunque estos humanos a veces, hip, me lo ponen demasiado fácil...

Contempló como un tipo molestaba a una de las chicas. Segundos después una silla se rompía contra su espalda de manos de un hombre que le acusaba de haberle robado la bolsa.

Al rostro de Crowley asomó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Brindamos entonces, hip, por el trabajo bien hecho?

-Shhhh, -mandó callar Azirafel poniéndose torpemente un dedo en los labios y bajando el tono. Acercó su cabeza a la de Crowley, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no cabecear. -No creo que a Gabriel le guste que brinde por un demo... por un enemigo.

-Pues brindemos por Pret...Proto... Por el de las ostras!

-Sí, en ese caso ¡Brindemos!

Crowley observó disimuladamente a su compañero. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol y el rubio cabello despeinado, dándole un aspecto despreocupado y aniñado.

Sonrió.

Le caía bien. Hasta entonces los ángeles le habían parecido seres estirados y sin cerebro. En cambio él era bueno en esencia, hasta llegar a ser extremadamente inocente. Creía en la bondad de la gente y, sobretodo, tenía inquietudes. Se sorprendió pensando en que así deberían de ser los ángeles en realidad.

De repente, sin poder controlarse le cogió del rostro y se acercó a él. Estaba nervioso e impaciente a la vez. Había visto a los humanos besarse multitud de veces y siempre se había preguntado el por qué de esta acción. Y ahora, de repente, algo se lo pedía. Su cuerpo se movía solo.

Vio que Azirafel sonreía entre sus manos y entonces lo hizo. Unió sus labios a los del ángel, muy torpemente al principio, pero enseguida se relajó y se dejó llevar. Notó como su compañero pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, haciendo que subiese la temperatura de su cuerpo. Le cogió de la nuca para acercarlo más mientras sus lenguas empezaban a jugar en sus bocas. Y tan de repente como todo había empezado, terminó, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-¿Otra jarra de vino? -preguntó eufórico Crowley llamando la atención del tabernero y apartando el cuerpo inconsciente del tipo que había caído sobre la mesa.

-No tienes que preguntarlo -rió Azirafel colorado hasta las orejas.


	2. Condado de Wessex - 537 DC

**Reino de Wessex - 537 DC**

(Lo que ocurrió al poco de separarse los dos caballeros)

Se metió en el agua caliente con un suspiro de satisfacción. Estaba dolorido. Las horas a caballo le iban pasando factura, sin contar el incordio de la armadura. Pero había llegado su momento. Nada más llegar a la posada y dar a su escudero la noche libre, había pedido una copiosa, aunque insulsa, cena y que le preparasen un baño.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó oyendo la lluvia caer en el exterior.  
De repente notó un cambio en el ambiente. Abrió los ojos y miró en torno suyo. La habitación estaba iluminada por una vela, dejando la mayor parte de la estancia a oscuras. Entonces los vio, dos ojos amarillos le observaban desde el rincón.  
Tras una momentánea sorpresa inicial hizo un gesto con la mano y una suave luz iluminó una figura apoyada en el rincón.  
-Crowley, ¿qué haces aquí?

El demonio comenzó a pasear distraído por la habitación.  
-Nada, simplemente me apetecía salir de ese castillo. Por aquí hay poco que hacer ...  
-A parte de instigar- murmuró Azirafel reclinándose y cerrando de nuevo los ojos en la bañera.  
Crowley rió.  
-A parte de instigar.  
-Y qué es lo que quieres? Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
Crowley se encogió de hombros mientras lanzaba la última prenda al suelo y se metió a los pies de la bañera de madera con él.  
-Yo también necesito relajarme. Ese maldito caballo me odia! No sé cuantas veces me ha tirado ...  
-Y tiene que ser en mi bañera?  
-No veo ninguna otra -contestó haciendo aparecer más agua caliente y jabón.

* * *

Quince minutos después Crowley canturreaba distraído mientras Azirafel hacía figuras con la espuma.  
-Así que Sir Azirafel, Caballero de la Mesa Redonda ni más ni menos! ¿Cómo es Arturo?  
-La verdad? Algo aburrido. Realmente es Lady Ginebra la que lleva el control ...  
-Sabes que conocí a tu compañero Lancelot durante un viaje? -soltó el demonio sonriendo.  
Azirafel le miró con desconfianza incorporándose.  
-No habrás hecho una de las tuyas, demonio?  
-No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieras saber.  
-Crowley!  
-¡Ángel! -rió el demonio incorporándose a su vez y dándole un rápido beso.  
-Eres ... ¡incorregible!  
Crowley rió más alto y se echó un cubo de agua sobre la cabeza. No quería que Azirafel notase que se había ruborizado al darle aquel beso.  
Siguieron en silencio un rato más, ensimismados en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Ángel?  
-Mmm?  
-Ha pensado en lo del acuerdo? -preguntó Crowley distraído. -Creo que más fácil sería comparar nuestros próximos pasos ...  
Ya no pudo decir nada más. Una sombra se cernió sobre él. Alzó la vista y vio a Azirafel con las blancas alas extendidas y un segundo después estaba desnudo bajo la lluvia ante la puerta de los baños.  
Intentó entrar de nuevo pero una fuerza se lo impidió.  
-¡Ángel! -exclamó golpeando la puerta. -Venga, no te enfades. Tras unos minutos sin respuesta se volvió a la noche retirándose el agua de los ojos. Por lo menos podría haberle devuelto la ropa!


	3. Londres - 1601

Y llegamos a la historia a partir de la cual todo se me fue de las manos. Empecé a rellenar pensando que iba a ser el fic más corto pero empecé a profundizar en los personajes y ya no pude parar TT TT.

**Londres - 1.601**

(Siempre me hizo gracia la sonrisa de Crowley cuando Azirafel niega que sean amigos. Sonríe al recordar lo que pasó unas noches antes de su reunión en el Shakespeare's Globe)

Era raro ver una nevada a esas alturas del año, pero ahí estaba. Desde la puerta de la taberna en la que habían cenado veían como caía la nieve sin parar. La gente corría de un lado a otro intentando protegerse de la tormenta y llegar cuanto antes a sus casas.  
A pesar de llevar el cuello de clara piel subido hasta las orejas Azirafel no pudo evitar que los dientes le empezasen a castañetear.  
A su lado Crowley le miró de soslayo.  
-Será mejor que nos movamos si no queremos congelarnos.  
Se cubrió a su vez con su negra capa y salió al exterior abriendo el camino. Azirafel le siguió.  
Por aquellas casualidades de la vida, se habían encontrado en el mercado esa misma mañana después de llevar sin verse más de 6 años. Y como de costumbre habían acabado bebiendo y comiendo mientras se contaban sus andanzas y hablaban de las novedades de la sociedad en la que les estaba tocando vivir. ¿Quién mejor iba a entender y valorar estos momentos que aquel con el que comparte contigo la eternidad?  
Se consideraban casi iguales, y hacía siglos que habían perdido el temor a un castigo por parte de sus «bandos». Eso no quitaba que tomasen precauciones como no citarse nunca por escrito o utilizar poderes que pudiesen llamar la atención estando juntos.  
¡Un milagro! Azirafel se preguntaba si sería arriesgarse mucho el quitarse esa humedad y frío que le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Total, sería uno pequeñito...  
Chocó contra la espalda de Crowley, que se había detenido de golpe.  
-Dónde estamos? -preguntó mirando en torno suyo. Se habían parado ante un edificio destartalado de una estrecha callejuela. No conocía la zona pero por el olor y el sonido de las gaviotas debían de estar cerca del Támesis. Había estado siguiendo tan absorto la figura negra de su amigo que no se había fijado en el camino que habían tomado.  
-En mi casa -contestó Crowley abriendo una puerta e invitándole a entrar. -Tu casa está demasiado lejos para llegar con esta tormenta.  
Azirafel entró sacudiéndose la nieve y esquivó por un pelo una botella que se estrelló contra la pared.  
-Vives en una taberna? -preguntó sin saber si centrar su atención en la pelea junto a la barra, en las chicas que bailaban semidesnudas sobre una mesa o en el enorme cerdo que se paseaba tranquilo por la sala sin que a nadie le llamase la atención.  
-No vivo en una taberna, vivo sobre una taberna -dijo Crowley sonriendo traviesamente. -Vamos.

Cruzaron la sala esquivando a la clientela. Hubo un momento en que al pasar ante una mesa en la que apostaban a los naipes Crowley chasqueó los dedos y Azirafel pudo ver cómo todas las cartas de los participantes se convertían en ases. Al pasar junto a la barra chasqueó de nuevo y dos botellas de vino aparecieron en sus brazos. Con un resoplido Azirafel dejó unas monedas en la barra, y desaparecían por la trastienda cuando un ruido de arrastrar sillas, gritos y golpes inundaba el local.  
Al fondo había una puerta que el demonio abrió de una patada. Salieron a un pequeño patio común y desde ahí subieron por unas escaleras.  
Crowley se detuvo ante la última puerta de la primera planta que se abrió sin tocarla y entraron. Con un gesto se encendieron varias velas y un enorme y cálido fuego en la chimenea.  
-Puedes acercarte al fuego mientras voy a por algo seco.

Dejó las botellas y las gafas de sol sobre una mesa y desapareció tras una puerta que debía de ser el dormitorio.  
Azirafel miró con curiosidad en torno suyo mientras aún temblando dejaba su capa junto al fuego. Nunca había estado en ninguna de las casas de Crowley y tenía que reconocer que no era como se la esperaba.  
Viendo el edificio en el que se encontraba (y que el dueño era un demonio, todo hay que decirlo) pensaba encontrar una casa destartalada y oscura, llena de objetos fruto de sus trabajos. En cambio ante él se abría una sala no muy grande pero luminosa y acogedora. Unas cómodas sillas con una mesa pulida presidían la sala. Tras ella, en la pared del fondo un labrado escritorio español y junto a la puerta del dormitorio un baúl tachonado. El suelo estaba cubierto por numerosas y coloridas alfombras, mullidas y cálidas. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, sin adornos a excepción de un cuadro de una mujer sobre la chimenea.  
-Da Vinci - leyó la firma del autor y sonrió. Recordaba a un muchacho pecoso con largos cabellos color miel siempre experimentando y empezando cosas nuevas... y el vino fresco de la tarde con aquellos maravillosos asados y la fruta dulce...  
-Qué bien se come en Italia! -suspiró para sí.  
-Anda, deja de pensar en comida y quítate esa ropa húmeda.

Azirafel se volvió hacia Crowley y agarró al vuelo la toalla que le había lanzado junto con una camisa con cuello de cordones. Él a su vez se estaba secando el largo cabello rojo y ya sólo vestía unos sueltos pantalones de hilo. Buscó con sus ojos de serpiente por la sala y sonrió al encontrar sobre la mesa las botellas de vino. Cogió unos vasos de encima de la chimenea, los llenó y se sentó de forma destartalada ante el fuego con un suspiro de satisfacción.  
Azirafel luchó un rato con su ropa (tantos botones, por el Cielo!), se secó y se puso la amplia camisa sobre las mallas. Cogió el segundo vaso de vino y se sentó en la silla junto a su amigo.  
Contemplaron en silencio el fuego mientras el fuerte viento y la nieve golpeaba contra las ventanas.  
-Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes a dormir. No parece que vaya a dejar de nevar por ahora -dijo Crowley llenándose otra vez el vaso.  
-Ahora duermes, Crowley? -preguntó Azirafel estirando las piernas hacia la chimenea. -Sabes que nosotros no necesitamos dormir.  
-Pues deberías probarlo alguna vez -suspiró Crowley. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la ventana. -Los humanos tienen cosas buenas y malas, pero son en las cosas pequeñas y sencillas en las que nos ganan. Cuánto tiempo llevamos entre ellos?  
-Más de 5.000 años...  
-Es una pregunta retórica, Ángel! Quiero decir que aún nos quedan tantas cosas que aprender de ellos...  
Azirafel pensó en aquellas palabras. Qué cierto era! Estos seres en apariencia tan débil, pero que tenían en su interior el poder de hacer grandes cosas. Y al final era en las pequeñas y cotidianas en las que más distantes estaban de ellos.  
Un ruido le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volvió el rostro hacia su amigo y contuvo el aliento maravillado. Crowley había extendido inconscientemente sus alas y se estiraba como si nada, sin dejar de mirar distraído cómo caía la nieve en el exterior. No le había visto en esta forma desde aquellos primeros días en que se habían conocido, y entonces estaba más preocupado y temeroso de intentar no entablar mucha relación con un demonio que de verle como realmente era.  
-Humanos! -continuó Crowley. -Pueden imaginar las peores torturas o crear obras que maravillen a generaciones futuras, pero son los gestos más sencillos los que pueden hacerles sentir los más felices e importante del mund...  
Crowley abrió los ojos de par en par y se volvió bruscamente.  
-Lo...lo siento -se disculpó Azirafel dejando escapar de entre sus manos las negras plumas.  
El demonio desvió la mirada avergonzado.  
-No pasa nada -contestó colorado. -Simplemente no me lo esperaba.  
Y para sorpresa de Azirafel acercó otra vez una de sus alas.  
Le sonrió agradecido y con toda la ternura del mundo volvió a tomarla entre sus manos. Observó un instante el color azabache de las plumas y cómo brillaban a la luz de las velas. Las peinó y acarició con suavidad y recorrió con sus dedos el camino hasta el nacimiento en su espalda.  
Crowley siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus gestos, aguantando casi la respiración.  
-Son preciosas!  
Guiado por un impulso Crowley le cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la mejilla, cerrando los ojos.  
Esta vez fue a Azirafel al que le tocó ponerse colorado. Los pequeños gestos. Las cosas más sencillas que tanto Arriba como Abajo o se obvian o se infravaloran. Cosas tan humanas como una sonrisa, una caricia...un beso.  
No pudo evitar cerrar él también los ojos cuando Crowley se llevó a los labios la palma de su mano. Cuando los abrió sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Crowley alargó la otra mano y acarició uno de sus rubios rizos observándolo como si fuese la primera vez, bajó por la mejilla hasta rozar sus labios suavemente con el pulgar y continuó su camino hasta el cuello.  
Un excalofrío cruzó la espalda de Azirafel y entonces el demonio le atrajo hacia él.  
Sin poder evitarlo rodeó con los brazos el cuello del demonio. Notó el cálido aliento de Crowley en la unión del hombro y el cuello y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro cuando notó sus labios contra su piel. Lentamente, como saboreando cada uno de ellos, fue besándolo hasta llegar a sus labios.  
Y se besaron. Se besaron como si el tiempo no existiese para ellos, sintiéndose humanos e inmortales al mismo tiempo.  
Sin apenas despegarse, con suavidad y deleite, Crowley se deshizo de la camisa de Azirafel.  
-Oh, vaya! -exclamó sonriendo.  
Azirafel se apartó y le miró extrañado, y entonces vio la enorme sombra que proyectaba el fuego contra la pared. Miró sobre su hombro y se sorprendió al ver sus alas también extendidas -Por el Cielo! No he sido consciente...  
Crowley rió abrazándole otra vez, con tanta ternura que Azirafel se sorprendió.  
-No pasa nada Ángel, todo esto es nuevo para los dos.  
Volvieron a besarse, cada vez más fuerte. Sus mentes nubladas por el deseo, dejándose llevar a un mundo desconocido para ellos. Y poco a poco Crowley le fue dirigiendo a la puerta del dormitorio donde le apoyó mientras buscaba el pomo.  
Y cuando consiguió abrir la puerta Azirafel calló al suelo. Crowley le había soltado.  
-Ouch! -se quejó Azirafel incorporándose. -Pero qué demon...qué pasa contigo, Crowley?  
Calló al ver el gesto de su amigo. Desde el suelo pudo ver como giraba el rostro hacía un lado, como si escuchase algo que él no podía oír. Entonces olisqueó el aire. -No estamos solos -dijo plegando las alas y cerrando la puerta.  
Azirafel se quedó unos instantes confuso en el suelo. Se llevó la mano a los labios y se sonrojó.  
-Pues vaya! -exclamó a modo de queja.

* * *

Se puso las gafas y abrió la puerta antes de que llegasen a llamar. Un hombre de ojos brillantes y cubierto de harapientos ropajes le miraba desde el umbral.  
-Sí? -preguntó Crowley volviendo a su pose de confianza y seguridad natural.  
-Amo Crowley - exclamó el individuo inclinándose en una reverencia. -Me mandan con instrucciones...  
Crowley esperó un instante a que hablase mientras miraba en torno suyo con gesto apremiante.  
-Y bien?  
Entonces reparó en que el hombrecillo miraba con curiosidad detrás suyo. Miró de reojo y vio la suave capa de piel cruda de Azirafel en el perchero junto al fuego. _Mierda, completamente de mi estilo..._ Cerró la puerta detrás suya bruscamente y mostrándole un amenazador gesto le apremió de nuevo.  
-Cuáles son las órdenes?

Minutos después, asegurándose que el mensajero se había ido, Crowley abrió la puerta de mal humor y en lo primero que reparó fue en que la capa de su amigo no estaba.  
-Oh, joder -exclamó con rabia. Se dirigió al dormitorio aunque ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Miró abatido a la estancia vacía, hasta que reparó en una nota sobre la cama.  
_«Será mejor que durante un tiempo nos veamos en sitios públicos en los que pasemos desapercibidos. A.»_  
-Pues vaya! -suspiró Crowley un poco dolido lanzando el papel al fuego.


	4. París -1793

**París - 1.793**

(Tras comer esos crepes que casi le cuestan el cuello Azirafel)

-Y qué piensas hacer ahora? Podemos volver a Londres juntos.

Ángel y demonio caminaban al anochecer por las afueras de París, alejados del tumulto de la ciudad, tras haber cenado y bebido copiosamente. La noche estrellada y tranquila, les había dado deseos de dar un paseo antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

-Me quedaré un tiempo por aquí. Abajo están deseosos de que les mande informes detallados de la situación. Están tan contentos que aquello parece una fiesta. Una deprimente e insulsa fiesta continúa.

-Oh!

-Pareces decepcionado Ángel! Tanto deseabas que volviésemos juntos?

Azirafel se puso rojo como un tomate y Crowley no pudo esconder su sonrisa de satisfacción. Molestar al ángel se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Oh, no. Sólo pensaba en que sería...eh...agradable tener compañía en el viaje. Y más ahora que no puedo realizar milagros.

Crowley sonrió de nuevo mirando el suelo, aunque esta vez más para él que para el Ángel. No le hubiese importado nada hacer ese viaje con Azirafel, pero en esos momentos el deber le llamaba. Aparte, suponía que dada la situación actual de Francia ambos bandos estarían muy pendientes de lo que estaba sucediendo en la capital. Bastante se estaban arriesgando a pasar ese tiempo juntos.

Volvió de nuevo la atención a su amigo, que ahora hablaba de algo con entusiasmo.

-Y qué mejor zona para abrir la librería que en el Soho! Lleno de artistas y salas de música y teatros!

-Y locales de alterne y prostitutas! -añadió Crowley.

-Bueno...-continuó Azirafel pasando por alto la interrupción. -El caso es que tengo que encontrar primero el local perfecto. Empiezo a tener un gran problema con los libros y el espacio en casa...

-Buenas noches -saludó un hombre con un inglés algo tosco cortándolos el paso. -Una noche estupenda para pasear, cierto?

-Oh -exclamó Azirafel llevándose una mano al pecho por el susto. -Sí, ciertamente -contestó amablemente.

Crowley observó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió lentamente. Otros dos hombres se habían recostado tranquilamente en la pared detrás suya. Uno de ellos pelaba de forma relajada una manzana con un cuchillo mientras el otro, de casi dos metros y mandíbula cuadrada, se crujía los nudillos.

-_Genial_ -pensó con un suspiro.

-El problema es que os habéis confundido al andar por aquí tan tranquilos -seguía diciendo el hombre. Se encogió de hombros. -Así que ya sabéis qué hacer tú y tu amigo. Darnos todo lo que llevéis.

Crowley se puso en posición de defensa pegando su espalda a la de Azirafel. Los hombres de su espalda se estaban acercando a ellos con gesto de pocos amigos.  
-Oh, no, está confundido, realmente nos somos amigos. Es...es un conocido...

-EN SERIO, ÁNGEL!?AHORA?

Crowley se volvió visiblemente ofendido. Frente a él Azirafel se retorcía las manos como disculpándose.

-Oh Crowley. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Pero es que al fin y al cabo estamos en...

-LADOS OPUESTOS? -gritó Crowley. -A que ibas a decir eso!?

Los hombres se detuvieron un instante ante la discusión de la pareja.

Crowley acercó un dedo amenazador al rostro del ángel.

-No te oí quejarte al respecto cuando te quité esos grilletes! -entonces se puso a imitarle mientras andaba en torno a él. - "Oh, gracias! Gracias por salvarme el culo otra vez, pero eres un demonio, no te quiero cerca de mí hasta la próxima vez que me entre hambre."

-Iban a descorporarme! -se disculpó por lo bajo Azirafel bajando la mirada.

-Qué están hablando? - preguntó en francés el hombre del cuchillo.

-Algo de lados opuestos y unos grilletes -dijo el cabecilla.

-Pelea de enamorados! - rió el gigante.

Y los tres rieron.

-Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE SER ATRACADOS Y APALEADOS POR UNOS RATEROS DEL TRES AL CUARTO SOLO PORQUE AL ANGELITO SE LE ANTOJÓ COMER CREPES!

-CUÁNTAS VECES QUIERES QUE ME DISCULPE POR ESO!? -Azirafel se aclaró la garganta antes de bajar la voz. No estaba en su naturaleza gritar. -Y sabes que no tengo nada en contra tuya Crowley, es solo que esto está mal...

-Ya está bien -exclamó el hombre de mandíbula cuadrada tumbando a Crowley de un puñetazo.

Azirafel corrió al lado de Crowley mientras éste se incorporaba maldiciendo y escupiendo sangre.

-Y para vuestra información. No os vamos a robar y a apalear, directamente robaremos, os mataremos y os tiraremos al río.

-Crowley -susurró Azirafel agarrando sin darse cuenta con más fuerza de la debida al demonio del cuello de la chaqueta. -Qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos!? -dijo con voz nasal Crowley golpeando la mano del ángel para que le soltase. Le estaba ahogando. -Yo no pienso hacer nada. No somos amigos. Haz un milagro.

Y cómicamente se cruzó de brazos y se quedó tumbado en el suelo.

Azirafel contempló la idea por un momento, pero en seguida la desechó. Cómo iba a explicar un nuevo milagro cuando habían sido tan tajantes con el tema? Y además, sabrían que Crowley habría estado involucrado. No, eso no podía pasar.

-Eres un inmaduro! -le dijo a Crowley. Éste simplemente soltó un bufido y apartó la mirada.

Suspiró poniéndose en pie.

-Muy bien -dijo sonando más seguro de lo que realmente se sentía. -Haré algo.

Crowley le miró sorprendido incorporándose un poco. Vio como Azirafel cogía un palo que descansaba apoyado contra un barril y lo sopesaba en la mano. Y se volvió a los atacantes.

Los hombres rieron de nuevo antes de lanzarse hacia él.

-ÁNGEL! -gritó Crowley, pero el nombre murió en su boca.

Al primero que alcanzó fue al del cuchillo al llevar el brazo estirado para pincharle. Le dio con el palo un golpe seco en el antebrazo, haciéndole tirar el arma, momento que aprovechó para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, impulsándole contra la pared, donde calló inconsciente.  
Este lapsus de tiempo fue aprovechado por el cabecilla para inmovilizarlo desde detrás. El gigante vio su momento y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Pero Azirafel no había soltado la vara. La clavó con fuerza en uno de los pies del hombre, y nada más soltarle por el dolor la volvió a subir velozmente clavándole la punta en la mandíbula. El hombre calló al suelo gritando de dolor.

-SALAUD! -gritó rabioso el gigante lanzándose con todo su peso hacia él. Pero Azirafel, que ya le esperaba, le esquivó elegantemente. En tres movimientos más el enorme cuerpo del hombre descansaba junto al de sus compañeros.

Crowley había visto todo desde el suelo, sin poder cerrar la boca de asombro. Con los ojos como platos observó como Azirafel, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada se acercaba a él.

-Estoy desentrenado -dijo como si nada poniéndose en cuclillas junto a él.

-Eso...ha sido...No sabía que pudieses hacer eso! -balbuceó Crowley rojo hasta las orejas.

-Ya -sonrió Azirafel aún jadeando por el esfuerzo y limpiándose distraidamente un poco de sangre del labio roto. -Soy un Principado, recuerdas? Me han entrenado en el manejo de la espada.

Crowley asintió apartando la mirada del ángel. Notaba que su nariz rota estaba dejando de sangrar, pero el motivo era altamente alarmante. Su sangre estaba viajando a otro lugar más comprometedor.

Se tumbó y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, intentando calmarse y agradeciendo que en la semioscuridad el ángel no viese tan bien como él.

-Estás bien? -oyó preguntar a Azirafel junto a él.

-Sí -respondió desde las profundidades de su brazo respirando con dificultad. -Sólo necesito un instante, apenas puedo respirar con esta nariz rota...

Entonces notó como en ángel depositaba un beso en su nariz y tanto el dolor como el malestar pasaban.

-Eres un idiota! -exclamó sin poder ocultar un deje de diversión y poniéndose otra vez rojo como su pelo.

A su lado Azirafel se sentó riendo.


	5. Londres - 1862

**Londres - 1.862**

(Unas semanas antes de su encuentro en St. James Parck)

Entró en la abarrotada sala cuando la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Se acercó a la mesa de bebidas, cogió una copa y buscó disimuladamente a su objetivo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le localizó junto a los ventanales flirteando con una muchacha que reía sin parar. Mr. Miller, banquero hecho a sí mismo, famoso cazador y cuñado del Primer Ministro. Sonrió para sí mismo. Iba a ser muy divertido interferir en la vida política de la ciudad. Iban a temblar los cimientos de Londres.  
-Mr. Crowley -saludó el secretario de tendiéndole la mano.  
-Buenas noches , fabulosa fiesta.  
-Sí, Lady Miller no repara en gastos. Los mejores músicos, la mejor comida y bebida...Lo mejor para sus invitados.  
Mr. Miller se había acercado mientras conversaban.  
-Mi mujer no repara en gastos porque no tiene cabeza. Lo que quiere, lo consigue...cueste lo que cueste -dijo riendo mientras miraban a la susodicha.  
Crowley dirigió la mirada hacia la anfitriona pero sólo consiguió distinguir un montón de rosa en medio de un grupo que reía escandalosamente.  
-Vamos a mi despacho? Ahí podremos fumar y ... hablar en privado.

Una hora después un satisfecho Crowley volvía a la fiesta mientras que veía a Mr. Miller escabullirse hacia los jardines con la joven de antes.  
Su trabajo ahí había terminado. Cogería un coche de caballos hasta casa, se emborracharía para celebrarlo y dormiría la mona todo el día. Y en un par de semanas saltaría el escándalo en la prensa. Y qué mejor momento que ese en el que todo el mundo tenía la mirada fija en Londres por la Exposición Universal...  
-Y qué opinión le merece la Exposición Universal?  
-Oh, lady Miller, he de reconocer que aún no he tenido tiempo de visitarla.  
-Pues si no está ocupado podríamos ir juntos esta semana...Mi marido está siempre con reuniones o jugando a golf. Me vendría bien un acompañante tan...entendido en las Artes.  
-Oh, Arabella! No lo acapares sólo para ti.  
-Bueno señoras, podemos ir los tres.  
Crowley oyó la conversación de camino a la puerta y se detuvo de golpe. En ese momento un joven se alejó del grupo para coger unas copas y pudo ver quién era el centro de tanto interés.  
-Azirafel!?  
-Crowley!  
El ángel se disculpó un segundo y se acercó a él.  
-Qué haces aquí? -le susurró apartándose del grupo.  
-Pues trabajar, qué voy a hacer - gruñó el demonio. -Y tú? Has venido por placer por lo que veo...  
-Oh- exclamó inocentemente Azirafel sin notar el tono de burla de su amigo. -La familia de Lady Miller es dueña de una fabulosa colección de libros de poesía y me ha mostrado su interés en deshacerse de alguno de ellos.  
-Ya- gruñó Crowley.-Y a cambio de qué?  
-Cómo? -preguntó ceñudo Azirafel. Entonces pareció comprender y se puso colorado -Oh!...Oooh! Pero cómo puedes pensar...?  
-Mr. Azirafel? -llamó melosa Lady Miller. -Puedo enseñarle si quiere un volumen muy interesante.  
-Sí, Mr. Azirafel, ve a que te enseñe «su volumen"-se burló Crowley visiblemente molesto.  
-Eres imposible Crowley!  
-Sí, sí, Angelito. Si no te importa estaré en la mesa de las bebidas emborrachándome.  
Ofreciéndole un gesto obsceno le dio la espalda, cogió una botella de la mesa y salió por el ventanal.  
Azirafel le siguió con la mirada con disgusto. Por qué siempre tenía que portarse así? Bueno, al fin y al cabo era un demonio, aunque eso no explicaba el comportamiento de hacía un rato. No estaba interfiriendo en sus asuntos...  
-En fin.  
-Está bien su amigo? -preguntó Lady Miller cogiéndole del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia ella.  
-Parecía...celoso -comentó el joven que se había alejado a por la copas ofreciéndole una mientras se lo comía con la mirada.  
El grupo río escandalizado. Todos menos Azirafel que miraba la copa ceñudo. Entonces se le iluminó la mirada, con una sonrisa se disculpó de nuevo y salió detrás de su amigo.

Tras cruzar el ventanal se detuvo y miró en torno suyo. En la terraza sólo había dos hombres fumando y una pareja paseando. Se alejó de la casa, pasando ante un arbusto que se movía y del que salían ruidos sospechosos. Ya iba a darse por vencido cuando vio una figura apoyada en la balaustrada, en la oscuridad.  
-Ya no puedo ni beber en paz!? -preguntó Crowley cuando Azirafel se apoyó junto a él.  
Su amigo no le hizo caso y bebió un trago de la botella que le ofrecía.

-Crowley, estás celoso? -preguntó Azirafel a bocajarro.  
A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver como se puso tan colorado como su cabello. Tardo unos segundos en contestar y la mano le temblaba cuando le arrebató la botella.  
-QUÉÉÉ? No sabes de qué estás hablando.  
Azirafel sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero un calor le crecía en el pecho.  
-Sólo quería que supieses que no tienes que estarlo - y como si nada le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. -Además, creo que los celos son un sentimiento humano que nosotros hemos somatizado por el tiempo que...  
Crowley le miró sorprendido, y dejándose llevar le estrechó entre sus brazos. -Déjalo Ángel...  
Azirafel rió en su pecho.

-Creo que a lo mejor no es buena idea lo de ir esta noche a ver la colección de Lady Miller.  
-Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? -preguntó con ironía Crowley poniéndose su gorro de copa.  
Habían vuelto a la casa tras un paseo por el jardín y tras coger otra botella de vino se dirigieron a la puerta.  
Azirafel estaba describiendo al mayordomo su sombrero y bastón cuando Crowley vio a Lady Miller buscando a su amigo por la sala. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento. El demonio pasó su brazo por la cintura de su amigo sonriéndola y sacándola una lengua viperina a modo de burla.  
Un horrendo sofá salvó a la anfitriona de caer al suelo. Crowley rió y empujando a su amigo salieron de la casa.  
-Me parece, Ángel, que ni esta noche ni en un futuro próximo vas a poder verla.


	6. Londres - 1941

**Londres - 1.941 **

Un Bentley serpenteaba por las calles derruidas de Londres a toda velocidad.  
En su interior Crowley miró de reojo por tercera vez a su amigo. No se había movido de su posición desde que entró en el coche, con la mirada baja, el ceño fruncido y la bolsa de libros abrazada contra su pecho.

-Azirafel, te pasa algo?

Noto cómo el ángel daba un respingo al oír su voz.

-No, sólo...pensaba.

Crowley no dijo nada más.

Al poco estaban en el Soho aparcando en la puerta de la librería. Crowley salió y se apoyó en el capó. Azirafel bajó y le sonrió desde el otro lado del coche.

-Muchas gracias Crowley...por todo.

Crowley gruñó sonriendo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el coche. Cuántas veces le tendría que decir que no tenía que darle las gracias por nada? Si supiese que hacía cientos de años que no las necesitaba, no porque se pudiesen enterar «abajo» si no porque todas las cosas que hacía por él las hacía porque... joder, pues porque quería! Y porque le quería! Pero eso, de momento, era algo que se guardaba para él. Un poco avergonzado de sus pensamientos, estaba apunto de arrancar cuando la cabeza de Azirafel se asomó por la ventana del copiloto.

-Crowley?

-Dime Ángel.

-Es tarde, y no es una noche como para ir por Londres, con los bombardeos y eso. Y tengo unas botellas de vino que creo que te gustarán...

-Ángel -le cortó el demonio. -Si quieres que me quede simplemente dilo.

-Sí, me gustaría que te quedases.

Dos horas después Crowley observaba disimuladamente a Azirafel desde detrás de su copa de vino.

Estaban en la trastienda, él medio tumbado en el viejo y cómodo sofá y Azirafel mirando al exterior a través de las cortinas. La única luz que iluminaba la estancia era la de la chimenea, que se reflejaba en las botellas de vino vacías tiradas sobre la mesa, las copas y los diferentes objetos de latón diseminados por la sala. Y sobre Azirafel.

Crowley tomó otro sorbo de su copa y se reclinó más sobre el sofá para ver mejor al ángel. No sabía si era efecto del alcohol o un efecto óptico, pero le daba la sensación de que el ángel emitía su propia luz, como si hubiese cambiado algo en él.

-Ya han dejado de sonar las alarmas -susurró torpemente y se volvió hacía Crowley, pillándolo desprevenido mirándole. Entonces le dedicó una sonrisa. Crowley notó cómo se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.

Azirafel buscó su copa, que descansaba sobre el escritorio, y se dirigió al sofá, tropezando con algunos muebles por el camino.

-Ángel, estás borracho -rió Crowley intentando llenar su copa con una botella vacía. La volteó y miró dentro y con un suspiro la lanzó al suelo, cayendo sobre la mullida alfombra.

-Sí -afirmó seriamente el ángel -Lo estoy, hip, pero esa era la idea.

-A veces tienesss buenas ideassss.

Crowley buscaba en torno suyo otra botella que abrir, pero Azirafel se le adelantó. La cogió de la mesa, casi cayendo al agacharse y para sorpresa de Crowley se sentó en el sofá con él en vez de en su butaca habitual.

-Más vino? -ofreció el ángel abriendo con dificultad la botella. Crowley acercó su copa y tuvo que dirigirla al chorro del vino que Azirafel estaba derramando.

-Graciasss -respondió bebiendo y sentándose más cerca de Azirafel. Se sentó sobre una pierna y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, girando su cuerpo hacia el ángel. Azirafel mientras tanto parecía haber olvidado su copa y ahora bebía directamente de la botella. Tras un par de tragos, suspiró estirándose y se dejó caer hacia atrás, descansando su cabeza contra el respaldo. Crowley se puso nervioso. Estaban tan cerca que con sólo estirar un poco la mano podría acariciar sus rubios rizos.

-Qué día más raro! -exclamó de repente Azirafel.

-Un día como otro cualquiera -dijo Crowley bebiendo. -Otra vez Crowley a tu rescate...

Para sorpresa de Crowley Azirafel se movió apoyando su espalda en él y dejando descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Tras un instante de duda, Crowley le recogió en su brazos y apoyó su mejilla en su suave pelo.

-Ha sido divertido verte entrar en la iglesia dando saltos... Anthony.

-Ya te has olvidado de que he pisado suelo santo por salvarte?

-No -susurró Azirafel cerrando los ojos. -Cómo olvidarlo...

-Te estás quedando dormido, Ángel?

-Es el vino...ya sabes que yo apenas duermo...

-Ya veo...

Crowley dejó su copa y la botella que descansaba en el regazo de Azirafel en la mesa y se tumbó en el sofá con el ángel aún descansando en su pecho, rodeándolo con cariño con sus brazos. Chasqueó los dedos y bajó la intensidad del fuego, dejando la habitación casi a oscuras. Y cerró los ojos para dormir él también, sonriente mientras acariciaba la espalda de su ángel.

-Crowley...-nombró entre sueño Azirafel.

-Estoy aquí -susurró Crowley medio dormido.

-Creo que esta noche me he dado cuenta de algo...

-De qué, Ángel?

-Era algo...algo que siempre ha estado ahí, pero...pero hasta esta noche no le había puesto nombre...

-Mmmm

-Creo...creo que...siento algo...ya sabes...sentimientos...por tí...

Los ojos de Crowley se abrieron de golpe en la oscuridad, mandando el sueño bien lejos.

-Qué has dicho Ángel?

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un suave ronquido.

* * *

-Crowley, podrías dejar de mirarme? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Crowley frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a la carretera...sólo unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a Azirafel.

-Ángel -dijo como si nada. -Recuerdas que pasase algo...diferente anoche?

Azirafel pareció concentrarse.

-No que yo sepa -sus ojos se abrieron de repente. -No me digas que hice o dije al inapropiado!

Crowley sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía cuando Azirafel mentía, y esa no era una de esas veces. Realmente el ángel no recordaba nada, y él no quería presionarle. Le bastaba con la sensación que le había invadido el cuerpo al oír esas palabras, algo que supuestamente un demonio no debería sentir...

-Crowley?

-Sí?

-Me parece encantador por tu parte que me quieras invitar a comer a las afueras querido. Pero, me puedes explicar por qué hay una estatua de la iglesia en la que casi nos matan en el asiento trasero? Una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro del demonio.

-Oh, ya sabes -contestó alegre. -Un recordatorio...Un souvenir.


	7. Londres -1975

**Londres 1.975**

(Han pasado años desde que Azirafel salió del Bentley dejando a Crowley hundido en la miseria y con la famosa frase de "vas muy rápido" martilleándole en la cabeza. El demonio ha decidido darle tiempo de verdad, pero hasta un punto. Por cierto, los planos que lleva son de la M25, está empezando su Edén particular en casa tras oír hablar de los beneficios de hablar a las plantas y el bigote es por sus maravillosas pintas de los años 70 (He oído Wahoo?))

-Venga Ángel! No puedes ignorarme eternamente.

-Sí que puedo. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, literalmente.

Era un sábado al atardecer en pleno Soho de Londres, y Crowley perseguía a su amigo esquivando a la gente como buenamente podía e intentando que la planta con un enorme lazo que llevaba en un brazo y los planos de una futura carretera que llevaba en el otro no se le cayesen.

Consiguió alcanzarle en la puerta de la librería, justo cuando Azirafel sacaba la llave para abrir.

-Cuánto piensas estar así? Creo que deberíamos hablar, intentar arreglar las cosas... Te he dado tu espacio y tiempo, qué más necesitas?

Azirafel se detuvo mirando la cerradura y suspiró. Sabía que tenía razón. Estaba siendo egoísta. Se volvió hacia Crowley que en ese momento le miraba por encima de las enormes gafas de sol con ojos de cachorro y le ofrecía la planta con el enorme adorno rojo.

Unas chicas con minifaldas de pana y altas botas rieron al pasar y ver el gesto, a lo que Azirafel se puso colorado.

-Pasa - exclamó avergonzado cogiendo la maceta y empujándole al interior..

Se adentraron en la oscuridad de la librería.

Azirafel dejó la maceta sobre una mesa, encendió una lámpara y desapareció en la trastienda.

Crowley paseó por la sala tocando las cosas, la suave madera de las estanterías, los marcos con planos antiguos, una pluma aquí y abriendo un libro allá. Por un instante cerró los ojos, aspirando... y sonrió. -Echaba de menos este olor- susurró.

-Qué decías? -preguntó Azirafel entrando de nuevo con una botella de whisky y un par de vasos.

-Nada -contestó el demonio cerrando el libro de golpe. Tamborileó los dedos nervioso sobre la portada de piel esperando que su amigo dijese algo. Pero no fue así.

Simplemente había llenado uno de los vasos y se había sentado en su sofá a observar la bebida.

Crowley se quitó la gafas y las dejó en la mesa mientras se llenaba su vaso, que se bebió de un trago. -Lo siento -susurró llenando el vaso una segunda vez.

-Oh, Crowley -empezó a decir Azirafel.

-No -con un gesto le calló, bebiendo y sentándose frente a él -déjame que termine. Sé lo que somos. Lo veo en un espejo todos los días. Somos un demonio y un ángel, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces. Y sé los problemas que te acarreo tan a menudo y que pueden meterte en problemas. No debí ponerte en la tesitura en la que te puse con mi petición. Te hice sentir incómodo y te obligué a hacer algo que no querías. Lo siento, de veras...Eres mi mejor amigo y te puse entre la espada y la pared...

-Me asusté -susurró Azirafel.

-Qué?

-ME ASUSTÉ!- estalló Azirafel poniéndose en pie de un salto. -Tuve miedo Crowley, y aún lo tengo. Pero no por las consecuencias que puedan acarrearme con...ya sabes, los de Arriba. A la porra sus normas y castigos! -se agachó ante su amigo mirándole por fin a los ojos. -Tengo miedo por ti, por lo que puedas pensar o hacer. ¡Te destruiría! Y egoistamente tengo miedo por mí, porque no quiero sufrir. Sólo pensar que algo así te pasase...El pensar que todo puede acabar, que hasta nosotros podemos desaparecer me hizo recapacitar. Siempre has estado ahí, desde el principio y uno piensa que siempre habrá tiempo para... decir las cosas. Que siempre tendré un momento para decirte lo que siento...

No pudo continuar. Crowley se había arrodillado ante él y le recogió en un fuerte abrazo. Tras un instante inicial de sorpresa, Azirafel le abrazó a su vez y escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, Ángel -le susurró mientras le besaba el rostro. -Sólo es un seguro. Y no pienso dejar que nada nos pase, ni a ti, ni a mí. .

-De acuerdo -contestó Azirafel.

-Y no tienes que decir nada. Puedes ir al ritmo que quieras que yo seguiré aquí -Crowley le sonrió besándolo esta vez en los labios.

Este beso dio paso a otros.

-Quieres que salgamos a cenar para ponernos al día? -preguntó Crowley lamiéndole el cuello y lanzando su chaqueta lejos.

-Ahora mismo no...-susurró Azirafel desabrochándose la camisa. Y con un chasquido apagó las luces dejando la librería a oscuras. -Por cierto, me gusta tu bigote.


	8. Londres - 11 años antes del Apocalipsis

**Hace casi 11 años**

(Esa misma noche Crowley va a recibir un encargo muy especial)

La claridad del amanecer empezó a crecer en la habitación invitándole a despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó unos instantes oyendo el creciente ajetreo de la calle. El Soho volvía a la vida poco a poco tras la noche, si es que realmente en algún momento llegaba a dormir.

Un gruñido a su espalda le hizo volverse. Durante un instante pudo ver como una cascada de pelo rojo descansaba desordenada junto a su almohada, justo antes de desaparecer entre las sábanas.

-¡Maldita luz! -se oyó desde las profundidades de la cama.

Con una sonrisa depositó un beso en lo que debía de ser un hombro y se levantó de la cama.

Tras una rápida ducha, preparó café y bajó a la tienda donde se sentó en su escritorio a estudiar unos catálogos de algunos anticuarios europeos en donde esperaba encontrar algún libro raro.

Estaba terminando una llamada cuando oyó como entraban en el cuarto de baño y abrían el grifo de la ducha. Al rato oyó un trote bajando por las escaleras y Crowley entró en la sala canturreando con el pelo recogido y descalzo.

Azirafel no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo y le sonrió mientras le acercaba su taza de café de Queen.

-Te veo de muy buen humor, querido.

Crowley la aceptó con una dulce sonrisa y se acercó a observar por la ventana.

-¡No es para menos! Hoy por fin veré si ha dado resultado todo el esfuerzo empleado en estos meses...

-Si son cosas de demon... de trabajo casi que no quiero ni saberlo.

-Sólo te daré una pista: móviles -contestó entusiasmado Crowley mostrándole una amplia y traviesa sonrisa.

Azirafel le miró ceñudo poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas y dándole la espalda volvió a sus catálogos.

Oyó como Crowley reía y unos instantes después le rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda.

-Venga Ángel -le susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla, -sabes que me encanta picarte.

Y aunque Azirafel no hizo comentario alguno el demonio sabía que ya no estaba enfadado con él.

-Por cierto, tenemos que aplazar lo de esta noche -comentó mientras se ponía las botas. -Tengo una reunión a las afueras de Londres y no sé el tiempo que me llevará.

Extrañado Azirafel se dió la vuelta en su silla.

-¿En persona? Si normalmente sólo te mandan las instrucciones.

Crowley se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba la coleta dejando suelto el pelo. -Querrán algún informe extra -añadió cogiendo su cazadora del perchero y buscando en los bolsillos. Azirafel se acercó a la puerta y cogió unas gafas de sol que descansaban sobre una pila de libros y se las entregó a su amigo. -Te llamo en un par de días. Y con un guiño salió de la librería.

Azirafel observó desde la puerta como Crowley se ponía teatralmente las gafas antes de montarse en el Bentley y salía a toda velocidad con la música a todo trapo.

Mientras echaba la llave su mente ya divagaba en otras cosas, concretamente pensaba en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había cenado sushi por última vez.


	9. Londres - Después del cumpleaños

**Londres - La mañana siguiente al cumpleaños del Anticristo**

(El Script Book describe una escena no rodada de la mañana siguiente al cumpleaños de Warlock y Adam. En ella un nervioso Azirafel ve, mientras habla con Gabriel, como Crowley monta en su Betley tras haberse escabullido de la librería antes de la llegada del Arcángel)

Azirafel observaba desde la librería a la gente pasear por la calle con semblante de preocupación. Sólo unos días y todo lo que conocía y amaba desaparecería si no encontraban una solución. Con un suspiro se llevó la taza de té a los labios. Estaba frío. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse otro y al pasar ante un espejo se detuvo.

-Oh, vaya -susurró al ver su reflejo. La mirada cansada, arrugas de preocupación y un moratón apenas oculto bajo el cuello de su camisa. Se pasó la mano suavemente sobre él, sabiendo que un poco más abajo una marca de dientes lo acompañaba. Esa noche Crowley había sido más brusco de lo normal, dejando marcas por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, marcándolo, como si tuviese miedo de perderle...

-Siento si te he hecho daño...-oyó detrás suya.

Azirafel alzó la mirada y vio tras su reflejo al demonio de pie al final de las escaleras. Cabizbajo, con el rostro de lado y las gafas de sol ya puestas.

-Oh, querido! -exclamó volviéndose hacia el demonio. -No es nada.

Se acercó al él, sonriéndole, y le quitó las gafas de sol con delicadeza.

-Es toda esta mierda del Apocalipsis -dijo sin mirarle aún a la cara. -Nos quedamos sin tiempo...

-Lo sé, pero aún tenemos opciones. Tiene que haberlas...-dijo el ángel acariciándole el tatuaje en forma de serpiente. Por fin notó que el demonio clavaba sus ojos amarillos en él y aprovechó para darle un suave beso en los labios, para tranquilizarle. Notó como Crowley sonreía en sus labios.

-Oh, Ángel...-susurró. Y mientras profundizaba en el beso le fue dirigiendo hasta que la espalda de Azirafel chocó contra una librería. -Tan poco tiempo!

Pegó el cuerpo contra el del ángel mientras éste le acercaba tomándole de la nuca. Empezó a besarle el cuello y sonrió al oír salir un gemido de los labios de Azirafel.

-Mmm, Crowley -jadeó en su oído y el demonio gruñó con fiereza. -Crowley...Oh, mierda!

-Pero Ángel! -rió Crowley mirando a su amigo, con las mejillas coloradas por la pasión. -No esperaba esto de ti...y me gusta!

-No Crowley -exclamó Azirafel apartándole y metiéndose la camisa por dentro del pantalón. -Gabriel!

-Qué pasa con ese idiota...oh, joder!

El demonio había seguido la mirada del ángel al exterior de la librería y vio lo que había visto él: Gabriel estaba cruzando la calle hacia la librería acompañado de otro ángel más bajo y calvo.

Con la velocidad del rayo recogió su cazadora y las gafas de sol y con un rápido beso de despedida se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de la trastienda.

Azirafel se miró de nuevo en el espejo, colocándose bien la pajarita. Tomó aire y salió a la tienda en el momento en el que el arcángel entraba en la librería.

-Puedo ayudaros en algo? -preguntó con su mejor sonrisa viendo cómo Crowley montaba en el Bentley y desaparecía por la concurrida calle.


	10. Londres - Tras el Casi Apocalipsis

**Tras el casi Apocalipsis**

(Lo que ocurrió en el piso de Crowley)

Había empezado a llover nada más subir al autobús que les llevaría a Londres.

Azirafel contemplaba en silencio las gotas estrellarse contra los cristales mientras Crowley cabeceaba a su lado. A mitad de camino pareció dejar de luchar contra morfeo y se durmió en el hombro del ángel. Azirafel le recogió protector entre sus brazos. El cabello le olía a ceniza y tierra, y las arrugas de su frente le indicaron que, aún dormido, las preocupaciones y el estrés de lo vivido seguían en su interior.

Depositando un rápido beso en su sien volvió su atención de nuevo a la lluvia. Era curioso, parecía que el tiempo estuviese reflejando el estado de ánimo de su amigo. Aún recordaba el modo en que había hablado en aquel banco mientras compartían una botella de vino. Parecía triste y abatido.

Con un suave gesto le despertó al llegar a su destino.

Crowley no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó de su asiento con un suspiro, desorientado. Azirafel alargó su mano y Crowley la cogió con naturalidad, y se dejó llevar hasta su casa, como a un niño pequeño al que guían para que no se pierda.

Al entrar fue Crowley el que llevó a su amigo hasta el salón donde con un chasquido encendió el fuego de una moderna chimenea. Le pareció más adecuado que cualquiera de las frías luces de neón.

-Estás en tu casa Ángel -susurró el demonio desprendiéndose de la chaqueta y dejándose caer al blanco sofá. -Ponte cómodo...

En cuestión de segundos dormía dándole la espalda.

Azirafel se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo bien colocado sobre el respaldo de una silla y buscó la cocina. Intentando no hacer ruido se preparó un té y con el mismo sigilo paseó por la casa.

Contempló la ordenada y completa colección de Jazz, admiró las obras de arte y se maravilló al entrar en el jardín privado de Crowley. Pero lo que le detuvo más tiempo fue la contemplación de la enorme figura alada que Crowley se había llevado como «souvenir» de aquella iglesia en 1.941. La acarició con cariño mientras sonreía.

-Ángel...

La voz de Crowley le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se volvió y vio los brillantes ojos del demonio en la semioscuridad, desde el sofá en el que seguía tumbado.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría observando sus pasos?

Por inercia se acercó al sofá mientras Crowley se movía para dejarle sitio. Nada más sentarse el demonio apoyó la cabeza en su pierna y ocultó el rostro en su regazo, y para sorpresa de Azirafel, buscó a tientas una de sus manos, agarrándola con fuerza.

-Estás bien, querido?

Desde la profundidad de su regazo le llegó una voz cansada.

-Lo estaré...

-Han sido unos días muy duros, incluso para un demonio. La tensión acumulada, el esfuerzo de mantener el Bentley de una pieza, detener el tiempo...

-El pensar que habías muerto...

Azirafel frunció el ceño. Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no se había asentado todo lo ocurrido durante ese día en su mente.

Le acarició el pelo con cariño.

-Pero estoy aquí.

Crowley le agarró más fuerte de la mano, como si no quisiese soltarle nunca, y se ocultó más en su regazo.

-No quiero volver a sentirme así...Jamás!

-Crowley...

Notó el cuerpo de su amigo temblar.

-La sensación de pérdida, el terror al pensar que me habías dejado solo. El peso en el estómago, como si estuviese cayendo de nuevo...

Sollozó y Azirafel no pudo más que abrazarle.

-Perder a la persona que amas... -susurró.

Azirafel se detuvo bruscamente.

-Amor?

Crowley se volvió y le miró sorprendido con los ojos aún inundados de lágrimas.

-Por qué te sorprendes Ángel? Es que no estaba claro que...que te quiero!?

Azirafel bajó la mirada e intentó hablar lo más calmadamente que pudo.

-Pero Crowley, eres un demonio, los demonios no sienten amor...

-Qué? -gruñó Crowley. -Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? De todo lo que hemos compartido? Por Sat..., cuántas noches hemos pasado juntos?

El ángel se sonrojó ante esta afirmación.

-Cariño, soledad, amistad...lujuria.

Era la primera vez que planteaba estas ideas en voz alta, y aunque intentase disimular le estaba doliendo tanto como a Crowley.

Un gesto de rabia y dolor cruzó el rostro de su amigo que se levantó de golpe del sofá. Estaba a punto de levantarse él también convencido de que tendría que salir detrás él. Esta vez no pensaba dejarle que se fuese por una de sus rabietas y no volver a saber de él en meses, quizá años.

Pero finalmente no tuvo que hacerlo. Crowley se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá, junto a él.

-Pues explícame esto entonces? -exclamó con rabia agarrando una de las manos de Azirafel y colocándola en su pecho. -Eres un ángel, tú puedes sentir el amor. Qué es lo que sientes?

-Qué te crees? Que no lo sabría después de tanto tiempo? -exclamó Azirafel cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

-Tanto tiempo -rió consternado Crowley apoyando su mano sobre la de su amigo. -Tanto como 6.000 años...

Azirafel se sorprendió ante estas palabras. Desde el Edén...Desde el mismo momento en el que, sin saber por qué, le protegió bajo sus alas de la primera tormenta. Eso explicaría por qué no había notado nunca ningún cambio en sus sentimientos, porque siempre habían sido los mismos.

Y entonces supo qué buscar.

Y ahí estaba, una preciosa luz roja rodeada de destellos que nunca había visto ni sentido.

Y comprendió.

Él era un demonio, sí, pero no un demonio común, por lo que no podía buscar un amor común.

Abrió los ojos emocionado y su mirada se cruzó con la de Crowley. El demonio le sonrió tímidamente, una sonrisa dulce y honesta. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a sus brazos, tirándolo sobre el sofá.

El demonio rió abrazándole y besándole el rostro.

-No podía imaginarlo!

-Cómo puedes ser tan listo y a la vez tan tonto! -dijo Crowley.

Azirafel alzó el rostro de su pecho, besándole dulcemente en los labios.

-Pero Crowley! Yo también te quiero!- dijo en su boca.

-Pero tú eres un ángel, es tu naturaleza...

-No -exclamó Azirafel descansando de nuevo en su pecho, -te quiero a ti por ser quién eres, por encima de todos y todo...

Crowley suspiró alzando una ceja.

-Eso quiere decir que los dos somos unos auténticos idiotas.

* * *

Unas horas después Azirafel observaba la lluvia a través de la ventana del dormitorio de Crowley. Detrás de él, éste dormía desnudo y por fin en calma.  
Azirafel le miró un instante y sonrió, pasándose inconscientemente la mano por una mordedura en su hombro. Habían hecho el amor durante horas, con calma primero, deleitándose el uno en el otro, y salvajemente al final, con la tranquilidad de que ya no pertenecían a bandos contrarios (o por lo menos ya no importaba). Y porque todo se había expresado por fin en voz alta.

Volvió otra vez al sonido de la lluvia en el exterior y releyó el trozo de papel que sujetaba firmemente en su mano.

-Ángel -susurró al rato Crowley abrazándole por la espalda -Qué haces levantado?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en la última profecía de Agnes. Es como si fuese dirigida a nosotros...Y así debe de ser, puesto que fui yo quién la recogió en el aire...

-Déjalo para mañana -rogó Crowley besándolo suavemente en el punto en el que se unían cuello y hombro - y vuelve a la cama.

Azirafel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos del demonio.

-Tentador -susurró entrecortadamente. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio el reflejo de ambos en el cristal, sólo que no eran ellos en sí, si no una versión alterada de ellos. Tanto el tatuaje de Crowley como la mordedura de su hombro estaban en el lado contrario, la izquierda era la derecha, y se sentía hasta que ellos estaban cambiados. Era como ver a otra persona con su mismo rostro mirándole...

-El demonio se siente ángel y el ángel demonio...

Con una sonrisa de triunfo se volvió hacia su amante y le besó en los labios con pasión.

-Creo que lo tengo!

-Bien, - exclamó Crowley empujándolo a la cama y dejándose caer sobre él con apetito. -Pero puedes esperar un poco más para explicármelo.

Azirafel acarició el pelo rojo del demonio y lo atrajo a sus labios.

-Sí...-gimió, -puede esperar un poco...


	11. Tadfield - 2 meses después

**Tadfield - 2 meses después**

El final del verano llegó, dando paso a un otoño templado. Casi todos los tonos verdes de Tadfield se habían vuelto ahora dorados y rojos y al olor del jazmín que daba nombre a la casa de Anathema, ahora se mezclaba el olor dulce de los higos que colgaban ya maduros en las ramas.

Fuera de la verja de Villa Jazmín se encontraban aparcados dos coches, cada cual más diferente. El primero era un Reliant Robin destartalado azul que no parecía que fuese capaz ni de andar siquiera, o que cualquier ráfaga de viento lo podría hacer volcar. El segundo, un enorme y brillante Bentley negro inmaculado. Y en torno a ellos corrían dando voces cuatro niños perseguidos por un pequeño perro.

-De verdad hay necesidad de llevar tantas cosas? -preguntó Crowley cerrando con dificultad el maletero del Bentley. -Sólo vamos a pasar un día fuera.

-Mejor que sobre a que falte, no? -dijo Azirafel con una sonrisa.

-Y más yendo con cuatro niños -dijo Anathema cargando sus propias bolsas en el Reliant.

-Yo creo que con menos de la mitad de lo que llevamos y un poco más de vino hubiese sido suficiente.

-Sabes que no tenemos edad para beber, verdad? -dijo Pepper parándose ante el demonio con los brazos en jarra.

Crowley la miró ceñudo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno,nunca es pronto...

-Crowley! -le riñó Azirafel subiendo al coche.

-Era broma! -se burló Crowley poniéndose ante el volante. Entonces sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla. -Eh, Chica del Libro! -gritó a Anathema que se dirigía con Newton al Reliant. -Vosotros nos guiaís...Pero qué mierda!?

El sonido de las dos puertas traseras al cerrarse de golpe le hizo mirar por el retrovisor. Ocho pares de ojos le miraron desde los asientos traseros.

-No pensarás que vayamos en esa tartana, verdad? -preguntó Adam.

-Todos abajo! -gruñó Crowley mostrando los colmillos.

-No!

-Malditos mocosos!

-Crowley, querido, déjales que se queden -le tranquilizó Azirafel posando suavemente una mano en su pierna.

Este gesto no pasó inadvertido a los niños que rieron y silbaron.

-Huuuuooooo! -exclamaron a la vez.

Crowley se giró amenazante en su asiento alzando sus gafas para mostrarle los ojos. Los cuatro niños se pegaron con temor al respaldo del asiento.

-Nada de gritos, ni de quejas, ni de tocar nada, ni de ensuciar.

Los cuatro asintieron enérgicamente, y hasta Dog se quedó encogido entre los pies de Adam.

-Bien -exclamó el demonio devolviendo las gafas a su lugar y tomando de nuevo el volante.

Azirafel a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo, ofreciéndoles el espectáculo de un cielo de tonos rosas y malvas. La brisa de la tarde les trajo el olor de la tierra húmeda y el sonido de las risas de los «Ellos». Bajo un roble, sobre la manta de tartán en la que habían comido, Anathema y Azirafel contemplaban divertidos como los niños jugaban al fútbol con Newton y Crowley.

-Sabes? -dijo Anathema abrazándose las rodillas. -Nunca pensé que pudiese disfrutar de esto, de las cosas sencillas de la vida. De un día de excursión, de tener amigos...de enamorarme.

Azirafel la miró ceñudo, pero la dejó continuar.

-Siempre he estado atada a las Profecias. Siempre me han guiado en cada paso que he dado. Como en una cárcel invisible, viviendo sin vivir mi propia vida...

-Supongo que todos hemos tenido nuestras propias restricciones -susurró Azirafel observando a Crowley, - aunque cada uno diferentes.

Anathema le cogió de la mano, cómplice.

-Bueno, -dijo -intentemos disfrutar de nuestra libertad ahora.

Frente a ellos Crowley intentó dar una patada al balón, dándole de refilón y haciéndole caer al suelo. La pelota salió desviada golpeando a Newton en la cara.  
Anathema cerró los ojos ante el golpe.

-Aunque sea con unos negados de los deportes? -rió.

-No nos queda otra -resopló Azirafel. -Han sido nuestra elección.

Anathema se levantó a socorrer a Newton cruzándose con Crowley que se acercaba dolorido a la manta.

-Los juegos antes eran más sencillos -se quejó el demonio. Se tumbó relajado en la manta apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Azirafel.

-Nunca fuiste muy bueno en ellos, querido.

Crowley gruñó molesto, haciendo amago de levantarse pero Azirafel le detuvo con un beso.

-Eso es trampa -rió Crowley devolviéndole el beso. Otra vez oyeron en torno a ellos risas y vítores.

-No tenéis otras cosas que hacer? -preguntó Crowley a los niños, que se habían sentado en torno a ellos.

-No -dijeron a coro.

-Vale...muy bien...

-Tranquilo, querido...

-No, si tengo una idea mejor...- dijo Crowley sentándose junto a Azirafel. Y de repente, para sorpresa de todos, Crowley extendió sus dos enormes alas negras, cubriendo al ángel y a él de miradas indiscretas. -Por dónde íbamos? -preguntó besando de nuevo a Azirafel.

-Querido, todo será así a partir de ahora? -dijo Azirafel en su boca.

-Una locura? Puede -respondió el demonio besándole el cuello. -No te gusta?

-Al contrario. Asusta un poco el no saber qué va a pasar, pero mientras estemos juntos puede venir lo que sea.

-De nuestro lado?

-De nuestro lado.


End file.
